


update [NOT A FIC]

by bisexualdisaster221



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Spider-Man - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen, these tags are just so i can post the story lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualdisaster221/pseuds/bisexualdisaster221
Summary: a bit of an update about where I've been
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	update [NOT A FIC]

hi everyone, it's pat.

you may have noticed I've been significantly less active since november, and there's a reason for that- several in fact. my mental and physical health has gotten worse, and my medication isn't really working too well. i've lost interest in a lot of my old fandoms [include MHA, marvel, sanders sides, etc.], which makes writing for them very difficult.

I really enjoy writing, but whenever I open up my inbox and see 30+ missed messages, half of them being "can't wait for the next update," it just gets a little stressful (not mad at whoever comments this, but it does get a little overwhelming sometimes). I'm very behind on my schoolwork and I can barely find time for the things I enjoy anymore. I'm constantly stressed and too tired to write by the time I'm finished with school and all my work. I'm trying to find a job as well and I've been struggling with that, and I have to take my driver's test soon as well (my parents are pressuring me to).

and so, with all that in mind, I'm mostly abandoning this account.

I'm sorry to everyone who follows my series (especially The Spider System and Awareness Fics). I might put them up for adoption to people who I know have experience writing these sorts of things, and if anyone wants to adopt them, just let me know and I'll ask you some questions/give you the series outline.

additionally, if anyone would like my writing prompts, please let me know! I have a lot and I'd be more than happy to publish them and let you use them, as long as you give proper credit.

I'm going to be deleting my instagram and tiktok accounts, however this one will remain up. I might still post from time to time, but don't expect me to continue any stories that I haven't finished or complete any series, or have a consistent upload schedule. posts may be 1-2 every few months, as that's all I'm able to write at the moment. once summer comes, my medical procedures are out of the way, school lets out, and I find meds that work for me, maybe I'll post a bit more.

so yeah, with that- I'm out.

thanks for following this account, it's been really fun, and it's helped me so much to get back into writing again!

thank you all so so much :)

-Pat <3


End file.
